


Running Buddies

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Set around the time of Brotherhood, Gladio encourages Prompto to keep running and praises him for his hard work.





	Running Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of the rando guy encouraging Prompto in the Dog Runner episode when he's jogging, it's now Gladio.  
> Fluff ahoy and the idea came from here: [Prompt? Is this a prompt? IDK...](https://chocobruv.tumblr.com/post/164454540016/someone-should-definitely-write-a-little-fic-where/)

This route took him away from the Citadel and the ritzy neighborhood he lived in, it was nice and he could see areas of the city he didn’t frequent, like this part. It belonged to the normal citizens of Insomnia, a middle-class locality, very different from where he resided. It was interesting to seeing people walking about and being down to earth, having casual interactions with one another, it was rare to see people walking about near his family home. Gladio gave a wave, feeling particularly friendly this morning. 

He ran, feeling his blood pump and coarse through his veins, his legs having the familiar burn as he was getting his exercise in before he had to go to school. He liked to start his days like this, with a good run as he got his energy going and his mind could wonder a bit, not having to think about his responsibilities as the Prince’s Shield. 

Rounding a building, he crossed the street and hopped onto the sidewalk, his feet made solid thuds on the pavement with each hurried stride. Greeting pedestrians as he passed them, his lungs began to sting with exertion and he felt a smile curl his lips, it felt good –.

As he crossed over the dam, he let his amber eyes trail forward and seeing the pathway ahead, but his eyes landed on a round blonde. He could tell he was struggling to maintain his jog, Gladio slowed his run and broke into a jog of his own, observing the younger boy. He was running in a long-sleeved tracksuit and he felt his own body grow hot, the thought of wearing a jacket made him feel uncomfortable, he dashed the thought quickly as he grew closer.

The blonde’s jogging form was terrible, but he could see the determination in those bright blue eyes and he was surprised, he thought he’d be emitting a begrudging aura, yet he didn’t. He let his eyes linger on him and he raised his hand, brandishing one of his crooked grins even as the younger teen paused and took a breather. “Hey there,” he greeted with warm breathlessness as those bespectacled eyes shot up and watched him while he passed by.

Gladio received a mumbled ‘hi’ in response.

And that was the end of their exchange, he continued on his way. Thinking he would never see him again –.

He was incorrect in his assumption, he saw the blonde the following day and the next, he noticed that his jogging form wasn’t better as the days moved forward, but he couldn’t help from admiring him and was amazed he kept coming out every morning. 

Even when it rained, he’d witnessed him running in his long sleeve tracksuit with a clear poncho over it as he tried to make his daily run. There was something that made him cheer the short blonde on, not wanting him to give up or falter. His ‘running buddy’ was losing steam and was again struggling to keep his pace. Gladio raised his hand and gave a short wave. “Mornin’! Don’t stop and keep it up,” he issued with a smirk along with a firm nod as he went jogging pass. 

“Oh, um, hey –!” He greeted back with more enthusiasm than he had ever heard. It made the smirk on Gladio’s face change to a proud smile. He briefly glanced back, catching that bad run and chuckled. He couldn’t help, but think the other was adorable in his own way.

He picked up the pace, he had school to attend to later.

The days trickled to weeks, he could see him slowly coming out of his shell and becoming friendlier, there was budding confidence and Gladio could feel the attitude seep into him on their daily encounters. Even though they only passed, never conversed more than greeting it was enough to carry him through his days. It even helped him deal with his bratty ward –.

The bespectacled teen’s jogging form had gotten better, no more awkward arms swinging and unmetered steps, his pace had rhythm now. Another change Gladio picked up on was his greeting to all, shouting ‘hi’, ‘morning’, and ‘hello’ to every person he went by.

It was cute.

Some of the morning commuters would greet him back and a please smiled painted his lips. He didn’t look to be struggling like he previously did, now he was a whole new person or more like someone undergoing change. Gladio eyes met his and they smiled at each other before they even got close to one another. 

“Morning!” He greeted loudly before the Shield could even utter his own salutation. The blonde never was first to greet. His round face rosy, making his oceanic blue eyes stand out under his glasses and blonde fringe.

The older teen felt his heart rattle his chest and he almost stumbled in his own greeting, he recovered and gave a large smile and a fist pump. “Heeey, you’re doing really well! Keep at it,” he urged as he was next to him, the younger one brighten and his smile curled further up his face as he jogged in place, watching as Gladio kept going.

He couldn’t help, looking over his shoulder, blue met amber for a moment before he let his eyes drift forward as he continued onward. He thought he heard a pleased giggle float on the air –.

This routine stayed for two years, Gladiolus would cheer him on with choice words of praise and warm greetings, he never got a name, but he felt no need to grab it until the blonde didn’t show one day.

It gave him pause, stopping on the sidewalk as he jogged in place, sparing a moment or five before he pressed on. Gladio had just finished his education and was now fully integrated with his Shield duties, as an Amicitia heir he had inherited a lot lately in terms responsibility, yet he made sure to carve out this time in the morning. This was his and the chocobo’s time.

Chocobo fit, but sunshine worked as well – he hadn’t settled on a nickname for his running buddy. Either worked as far as he was concerned.

There was no sunshine today or the following day which put a dampener on his start of the day.

No warm greetings from the freckled blonde, who had transformed from sweetly awkward and round to thin and bubbly. 

Gladio’s run wasn’t as enjoyable, he had honestly gotten used to their five-second hellos in the two years they had started this. It sucked and he sighed, waiting on the sidewalk as he ran in place looking over the side and down at the below waterways. The shimmering surface of the river was a warm mirror as it reflected the orange-red of the rising sun. He could feel the heat of the day, he let out a disappointed sigh and continued his run, he now went straight to the Citadel so he could train and make the most of his day, the Prince was now beginning his secondary schooling, enrolled in the academy.

Maybe the chocobo had to change his running regiment, he had to be about the same age as Noct. He looked it, well Gladio thought so.

Again, the blonde was a no show as the days changed to weeks and then months, the season changing and changing once again, before he knew it, it was exam time –. Noctis and Ignis were being – well frankly a pain in the ass, both were moody for reasons and Gladio didn’t have much capacity to deal, he had met with Ignis earlier in the day and was now seeking out the Prince. 

The advisor had given him little to no information, he should have known.

He knew it was exam time, the other only had half-days or something like that, so he went to the entertainment district and went straight to the arcades. He knew which one to go to since the other always mentioned he hung out with his bestie there.

Prompto was probably his name –? Yeah, that sounded right. He figured the two teens were there, so he came into the parlor. The spikey raven hair obvious from the entrance of the unpopulated arcade. He walked up, overhearing their conversation.

“Damnit!” Noct hissed as he holstered the video game’s gun as he died.

“What’s wrong? Did ya bomb the test?” That voice sounded so vaguely familiar. He put his hands in his pockets as he noted the shock of bright straw blonde hair and recognizable freckles. He couldn’t believe it!! His running buddy, was before him and was Noct’s best friend! Fortune was on his side today. 

Gladiolus smirked before he came strolling up. “Shouldn’t you be in school?!” He growled in his most authoritative voice. Noct’s casual stance didn’t change or hitch, he simply arched a brow and was silent, typical. He regarded Gladio coolly. 

Prompto gave a yelp, turning and facing Gladio as his words came quickly vomiting out of his mouth in a borderline mush of words. “We were just heading home,” his voice squeaked, before his big blue eyes blinked and the startle left his expression.

“Gladio,” Noct said flatly as he finally turned fully to face his Shield. 

The blonde looked from Noctis to Gladiolus and back, confusion at first before it slowly registered and recognition dawned on that freckled face. A small smile graced his lips as he peered at his former running buddy before his eyes fell on Noct. “Hey,” the Amicitia greeted as the smile left his face. “I need to borrow you and there will be no bitching about it.” He warned.

“Shit,” the Crown Prince sighed as he scratched his head. “Okay,” eyeroll issued. “Jus’ let me hit the head,” he pointed as he began to walk away, leaving the two as his form seemed to deflate. 

“Don’t try to escape,” he chuckled as he watched his longtime friend disappeared behind some vending machines, goodness Noct was depressed, but for now his focus shifted. His amber eyes fell on the blonde and he could see a blush work onto that face, it was adorable. “Since our mutual didn’t formally introduce us, I’m Gladiolus, but I go by Gladio.”

The younger teen perked up, hair draping into one of his eyes before he blew the bang from it. “Prompto – uh, it's nice to officially meet you. Um should’ve done it sooner y’know.”

Nodding the bodyguard smiled. “Yeah should’ve, but now is as good as ever.” 

Prompto brought his and Noctis’ bookbags to his chest, hugging them as he lost his tongue, shyly averting his sweet gaze to the ground, his cheeks heating as he rocked on his heels.

“So –!”

“I’ve,” both spoke up at the same time and laughed. Prompto urged Gladio on and let a small smile curl his lips, the older of the two gave a small tip of his head, acknowledging as he began. “Missed you being my running buddy these last months, seeing you hit the beaten path every morning was – awe inspiring.” There was reverence in his voice and he knew it.

“What? Seriously?! No way man,” he snickered, brows quirked as he gave an incredulous smirk. “It was totally you, like seeing you kept me motivated and junk.”

“No, really, ever since the start. You’ve pushed hard and made strides, never gave up and that’s commendable. Never seen someone be so motivated and driven, you beat most Crownsguard with your dedication and work ethic,” he felt his own face heat, feeling as if he dropped a bomb and he looked away as he adjusted his backwards hat. “You’re really amazing and it shows –, and I ain’t talking about your transformation either –, you became brighter every day and I looked forward to that each morning.”

Amber eyes glanced up and what he saw blew him away, before him the blonde stood with his mouth agape and eyes rimmed with unshed tears. He blinked and gave a small watery chuckle. “I – wow, it’s nice that someone noticed –, even if a little. But this, what you said wow –, thanks Gladio. This is –,” he couldn’t articulate and he sniffled as he used his armband to dry his eyes and gave a musical laugh. “Thank you so much.”

“No need ta thank me, but every word is true and you deserve to hear it.” He smiled and the brightest of smiles directed at him as the blonde gave a sweet little expression. In that moment Gladio realize he had fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> *･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
